


The Court

by TranscendTheBoundaryOfTimeAndSpace



Category: Gravity Falls, Transcendence AU - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Far Future, Gen, Magic, Multiple Planets, alternate take on magic, and how it works, and magic works how you think it works, because life is change, space travel, thank you bees
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-05 02:52:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13378581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TranscendTheBoundaryOfTimeAndSpace/pseuds/TranscendTheBoundaryOfTimeAndSpace
Summary: Far in the future, after yet another apocalypse, an organization that collects magic users finds a strange young boy...





	1. The Beginning and The End

Chapter1:  
\--Start Log--

We managed to find such a powerful child all on its own. No one to miss or take care of him, no one else to train him. It's almost too good to be true!

…

It was too good to be true.

It does not age.

It does not die.

Do Not Approach It.

 

 

 

 

It is not a child.

\--End Log--


	2. Al-V Recovers Some Files

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alvie shows some concern (nvm it's just curiosity)

Al-V (also known as the Alcor Virus) finished reading the log, his interest piqued. He wondered what could have scared this person so badly? Without even a though, Al-V recovered the deleted files and began reading. After all, if it was something dangerous then he should alert Dad, shouldn’t he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short 'n Sweet- Like Me!


	3. The Deleted Files

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was lost has now been found

Log 1  
Recruiter- Jenny Cristoson  
Went on a scouting mission today, not much happened, but we managed to find a child. He was wearing some really strange clothing, some sort halfway cut off pants, with a chest covering that lacked sleeves and some sort of odd hat with a 2 on it. It seems he does not have family to take care of him, tomorrow we are going to run some medical scans to see what sort of condition he is in and then decide what to do with him. 

Log 2  
Recruiter- Jenny Cristoson  
What Luck! The kid we grabbed yesterday has magical potential, some of the greatest ever recorded, and better yet it seems like he isn’t even aware of it! He doesn’t have any recorded family either, probably some kid whose parents were too poor to afford a doctor or an official birth record. The Court has taken him in and he will be assigned a handler tomorrow. I hope he does well here!

Log 3  
Handler- Jenny Cristoson  
I’ve received a promotion! I’ve been assigned to the kids’ case. His name is Jhon, and he is a bright, but nervous, boy. We planned to do some more testing to see if we can determine what sort of magical abilities he may possess, but the machine broke down. Starting tomorrow we are going to be doing manual testing, I really hope he doesn’t have anything too dangerous. Wouldn’t want a repeat of some of the earlier magic user tests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Ch2 is so short I might as well add Ch3 to the mix, amirite?

**Author's Note:**

> First Chapter! First Fanfic! ever. Be nice, but im open for critique. I'm looking to improve here.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
